CoActionDrama
=CoActionDrama= This is CoActionDrama "as written" for the moment, without editing for the Wiki. ---- Intentions This system is designed to make life easy for Game Masters and Players alike by being simple to understand and implement. At the time of writing, the system has been in Development for four years, and has been extensively play-tested and revised during that time. It has been used to run a weekly game, and has been adopted by various other GMs for use in their worlds. The system was originally designed for the very high fantasy world of Maston (©Friday Jones 2003-2006), but can readily be adapted to almost any genre. Extensions are part of the ethos of the system, and will allow a GM to have a core, readily understood rule system, and rules which highly individualise their world. Use this system to enhance your enjoyment of the game you are playing. I use the rules as strictly and thoroughly as I can, as I find that by doing this it frees me from whatever doubts can be avoided about outcomes, and it enables my players to resolve encounters etc. without my direct supervision, which, as I run large groups, is kind of a necessity. In this new edition I give examples of how I think the mechanical bits of role-play should be working, but true role-play is ineffable, you will know when you have it, and something will be missing when you don’t. Thank you I have to say a big “Thank You” to all of my player groups. Maston; Adrian, Carole, Charli, Sarah, Amy, Jonathan, Judy, Karl, Jennifer. What an amazing player group of over two years with awesome inventiveness and verve. Sabron; Alan, Ellen and Adrian, all of whom got involved in more inventiveness and the number crunching game with me. Carole who played along with testing and development going on when she just wanted a game! Ellen and Alan came up with the concept of Sabron and Topl, the country in which they play, and made me develop it further. I’ve learned more about culture development issues than at any other time since I started to role-play. Their contribution has been invaluable. Special thanks to Alan who has worked on extensions to the game. Mission; I can only thank the entire club I attend, Bangor War-gaming and Role-playing Society (BWRPS; http://www.bwrps.org.uk) for participating in the one offs, and sitting around reading the source material first! Particular thanks should go to Richard East for bringing his own slant to darker episodes, and for contributing the fire rules to this Core Rulebook. Equipment Players and GMs alike will need at least one copy of the rules, pencils, character sheets (available at the end of the book), eraser, dice, (at least D4, 3D6, D8, D10, D12, 2D20), and some imagination. You could also have the world supplement for the world in which you are playing, if you are not making it up as you go along. Maston is now quite a well developed world, and a short source book for Maston should be available with this Core Rulebook, if not in the same “box”, then as a supplement, as should the science-fiction setting, the Mission Universe. Others, such as the Sabron Steam play setting should follow. CoActionDrama:System Description follows Category:CoActionDrama